


I'll Write You A Song

by kemvon



Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "(ome with meee, "gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay", Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, and you'll beeee in a world free of bra(kets…..", i quote some of their best phrases, my friend beta'd this in the name of critiquing, upon the last line - "Aight this has reached the maximum achievable level of gay."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 11:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemvon/pseuds/kemvon
Summary: Roman, feeling down, is forced into a game of truth or dare.--Ask from my tumblr; "I'm not playing truth or dare".





	I'll Write You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> pls scream at me and give me more asks,,
> 
> edit: hahaha my friend is now my beta

‘Roman, come, sit! We’re playing truth or dare!’ 

Patton sits cross legged next to Logan, who sits next to a mildly awkward Virgil. They’re placed in somewhat of a circle, with a place between Virgil and Patton. Patton pats the space excitedly, and Roman throws a disgusted look at the spot.

‘No, I would rather not...’

‘Aww, Princey, are you too scared?’ Virgil shoots him that  _ insufferable _ grin. Roman ignores it - ignores him, along with the pang in his chest.

‘I’m not playing truth or dare.’ He sighs, already tired; he hasn’t been sleeping well and his recent discovery of his,  _ ugh _ , feelings for  _ someone _ hasn’t helped at all.

‘It’s fine, Roman,’ Patton says, smiling that fake smile of his. Logan just looks at Roman, cool, calculating,  _ knowing _ . ‘If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.’

Logan looks at Roman and they have that mutual agreement; a sad Patton won’t do. He can put down his inner turmoil for Morality.

He sits down next to Virgil, pointedly ignoring him; maybe if he ignores his feelings they’ll go away. 

(They won’t.)

Patton claps his hands, happy. Roman smiles in return; he always loves seeing others happy. 

‘Okay, okay, now that the whole gang's here, let’s start! Logan, truth or dare?’

‘Truth.’ Logan answers without hesitation. 

Patton hums. ‘Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?’

Logan goes to answer, but bubbles come out of his mouth instead. He looks around, confused, and tries again to no avail. It’s almost like a scene from a Disney movie.

Virgil laughs. (It’s a beautiful sound, Roman can’t help but think. Light and teasing and not cruel at all.) ‘Did you not listen to the rules, Mr. Smart?’

‘Aww, Lo! You can’t lie on a truth question. You have to answer it as truthfully as possible! Those are the rules,’ Patton chuckles. ‘So, do you sleep with a stuffed animal?’

Bubbles, and then a whispered ‘yes’. They laugh, Roman joins in, but he doesn’t feel as happy as he should. He wonders if there’s something wrong with him. Virgil shoots him an inquiring glance, but he smiles back, heart skipping a beat.

(He’s absolutely smitten, isn’t he?)

‘I suppose that it is my turn to choose someone?’

Patton smiles. ‘Yep! But you can’t ask me, otherwise we’d end up going in circles!’ 

Logan fixes his glasses and then his tie. He looks around the circle, and Roman knows that he’s considering who to ask and exactly what to ask. It’s a very Logan thing to do; to pull out the truth, not force it, and this game is the perfect opportunity to do so.

His eyes linger on Roman, and for a moment he thinks he’s going to be picked, but then his gaze moves on and lands on...

Virgil, who fiddles with his hoodie as he awaits his fate. 

Logan smirks and the question comes out. ‘Who is your favourite person?’

Virgil opens his mouth and bubbles escape, purple tinged and small. They come out in flurries as he tries again and again.

Bubbles, and then - ‘Roman.’

Roman, tired and on autopilot, answers. ‘Yeah?’

‘No - you’re - you’re my -’

‘You are his favourite person.’ Logan says, a weird glint in his eyes. Virgil, blushing, refuses to say anything more.

The game finishes soon after and they each return to their respective rooms, Logan seeming satisfied with the revenge he’s enacted on his peers and Patton happy after spending time with his friends. Virgil is more awkward than usual, and Roman somehow feels better.

_ It’s weird _ , he thinks, tossing a book up as he lies on his bed. It comes down and he catches it.  _ I’m Virgil’s favourite person? _

He’s going down a spiral of thoughts when a knock sounds on his door. Roman immediately sits up and puts his book away. He fixes his hair, brushes off his clothes, and calls for the person to come in.

Virgil comes in and closes the door behind himself. Roman’s heart starts going faster, and he immediately worries; does he look fine? What is Virgil doing here? Did he mean what he said earlier?

‘Hey, Ro,’ Virgil murmurs, moving random things around as he wanders about the room. ‘I, uh, about what I said earlier, y’know, in the game…’

Roman knows that this is his chance to laugh it off, make a joke, call Virgil a silly name and pretend the name never happened. But he can’t. There’s the truth tingling on his lips; his ever growing feelings for Virgil that just  _ won’t go away _ . He wonders if they perhaps  _ would _ go away, were he to simply let them out and let Virgil reject them.. He wishes that he could let them out in song, in a large display of affection, but this is  _ Virgil _ .

Virgil isn’t looking at him. He’s going through Roman’s extensive collection of books, picking them up and putting them back in the same place. It’s considerate. Kind.

Virgil deserves roses, a song written for him, not feelings told because Roman’s hoping they’ll go away.

‘It’s the truth, what I said earlier. You really are my favourite person. Like, Patton  _ is _ great and all, but you’re the side that keeps Thomas going, and you just take chances and all. You’re the creative side, and I’m supposed to counteract you, but you just somehow work with me. I dunno how you do it, but it’s amazing and… yeah.’

‘Thanks, Virge,’ Roman says. ‘You’re my favourite person too.’

They talk, play some card games, sing Disney songs.

Roman starts writing the song immediately after Virgil leaves.


End file.
